


What You Paid For

by theleaveswant



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/M, Prostitution, Roleplay, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna carries her role further than Ed expects when he visits her while she's undercover as a street worker</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Paid For

The other women surge forward when the SUV pulls up but Donna hangs back next to the billowing vent, shrugging her matted coat tighter, until the driver lowers the passenger window and beckons.

She leans into the car, keeping her voice low. “What are you doing here, Edward?”

“Jules mentioned you were moonlighting; I pulled some strings to find out where.”

He pops the locks; Donna climbs inside.

“Park over there.” He does. “I've done this before, Ed. You needn't worry.”

“I wasn't _worried_ , just—” He jumps when Donna grabs his belt. “What're you—?”

“Giving you what you paid for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Bingo December mini-fanwork mini-challenge (or rewritten; actually an adapted excerpt from a longer piece about undercover hook-ups).


End file.
